


It's My Job

by TheUnnamedOne



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brothers, China is a hoarder pass it on, Other, a smidge of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnnamedOne/pseuds/TheUnnamedOne
Summary: “Who are you?” The voice was small and surprisingly tired for one who was so young. The kid it belonged to matched the tone. Lifeless and yet vibrant. Fascinating.China considered the question. “I’m your big brother.”The kid didn’t show a reaction. “Then…do you know my name?”“You are Japan.”---AKA: Pretty sure China understands fully the meaning of "Do as I say, not as I do."





	It's My Job

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for a user on Hetalia Amino. They simply asked for a brother fic of China and Japan, and they wanted some bits of China taking care of Japan. 
> 
> Full disclosure: I actually know nothing about Japanese history, so I have no idea when China "met" Japan nor when they parted ways. I am very sorry about any inaccuracy in timing. This was my first time writing either of these two and I was hella intimidated. I hope I didn't fudge it up too bad. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy. The poem is written by me and it's included at the very end for anyone who is interested in reading it without the rest of the story.

_Once upon a time there was_

_a tiny bird with feathers blue._

_To every traveller it met it sang,_

_“Don’t look! The sun will blind you.”_

    The potential of an unknown land is sometimes overwhelming to consider. Would they discover ruins, food, medicine, perhaps spiritual enlightenment? The possibilities were quite endless, and they only increased with each new place you landed. China drew in a deep breath as he surveyed the mountains stretched out before him. Every day brought new opportunity, evolution and advancement. It was a massive and wonderful world they lived in and he intended on seeing it all. He only allowed himself a moment of gazing before turning away with a pleased smile. Wasting time would benefit no one.

    Now China was no stranger to all the … strings that came with exploration and discovery. Life was full of mystery after all and with this of course came challenges. As he stared into the dull eyes in front of him he was once again made aware of this fact. He loved the challenges that life threw at him and this was no different. He carefully examined the being in front of him. Anyone else would have seen a human child, alone in a war filled world; nothing out of the ordinary. China, on the other hand, saw the sun.

    “Who are you?” The voice was small and surprisingly tired for one who was so young. The kid it belonged to matched the tone. Lifeless and yet vibrant. Fascinating.

    China considered the question. The boys’ language skills would need some work. “I’m your big brother.”

    The kid didn’t show a reaction, simply blinked those eyes at him. “Then…do you know my name?”

    China smiled and reached a hand out to grasp the others. “You are Japan.” He wasn’t surprised at the thought that he could easily spend a lifetime looking into the kids’ eyes.

_Its words ignored, singing mocked,_

_the bird shed not a single tear._

_On and on it sang its warning_

_across this land for me to hear._

    Despite the years passing, Japan didn’t grow. He learned of course, by Gods did he learn. But he never grew. China was both frustrated and fascinated by this development. The child never fought against tutoring or training, and he picked up new skills quite quickly. He also ate anything placed before him, and wore whatever was in his wardrobe. China drank his tea silently as he watched the kid studying a religious text. It occurred to him that he knew nothing about this child or his preferences.

    He carefully poured a cup of tea and set it in front of Japan. “Do you like to learn?”

    “Learning is the point of life.” Japan blinked at him and gave thanks for the tea, his little hands wrapping around to absorb the warmth.

    China chuckled. “Yes that’s true I suppose. But do you enjoy it? You never say.”

    The kid tilted his head to the side and thought briefly. “Yes. Knowledge brings strength.”

    “Do you want to be strong?”

    Japan took a sip. “More than anything.”

    China carefully considered this before he crossed his legs and leaned back. “Strength isn’t the most important part of life.”

    “Only the strong say that.” Japan turned back to his book. “Or the foolish.”

    Well he had learned that Japan had quite the attitude. That was a start. China sighed and poured himself more tea. “It’s ok for you to not be strong yet. I’m your big brother, it’s my job to protect you.”

_“Little bird, we know.” I tried._

_“Why not sing of something new.”_

_But the bird shook his head at me_

_None of you know, until you do.”_

    “You should be more careful!” China wrapped a bandage tightly around Japans leg. “You’re still a child, what were you thinking?”

    The other shrugged. “They shouldn’t have fought back.”

    “You invaded their home, of course they will fight.” He examined his work carefully, looking for anything that would stop the healing process.

    “Home. Hmm.” Japan pulled his leg back and crossed his arms. “I won’t die, your worry is unnecessary.”

    China frowned and leaned closer. “I am your big brother, worrying is my job.”

    The kid huffed and looked away. China dropped his head, concern filling his chest. How could he possibly get his point across to such a stubborn child? “I know you want to be strong but… Too often you rush into things without thinking.”

    “Then next time I will take my time. Like you do.”

    His eyes snapped up and he squinted. “What do you mean by that?”

    Japan shook his head. “Nothing.”

_Silly little bird, singing old truths,_

_we cast aside its song and sighed._

_Silly little bird, flying away from me,_

_singing its song until the day it died._

    His arms were clasped behind his back as he slowly walked around the ship, observing silently with no expression. Beside him Japan was practically bouncing. It was the most life China had seen in him since the day he found the kid. It took every decade of practice he could recall to not smile at the sight. No, today he was not a big brother. Today he was a leader and Japan was looking for an assessment. He had to be unbiased.

    Still, the ship was marvellous considering Japan had had no assistance in its construction. They ended their tour and China gazed out at the waves, taking in a deep breath of salt air. It was common for those on the ocean to tear up when the wind hit their eyes. A natural bodily response. China blinked and turned to the boy. Japan was still fairly young in appearance, though China could spot the subtle signs of growth in the youth. And here he had been concerned the other would remain a child forever.

    “You have done well. There are some things that will need improvement, of course. But that is to be expected.”

    There was visible change in the others face but his eyes brightened just enough to convey his relief and happiness at the praise. China held up a hand before he could say anything.

    “Though I confess, I am slightly concerned that you built this without my knowledge.”

    Japans eyes dimmed a bit before he caught the smallest quirk of Chinas mouth. “I don’t like your teasing.”

    China laughed. “I’m your big brother, teasing is my job.”

_The sun brings life, reason, warmth._

_Without the sun we are lost._

_None of us stopped to realise_

_for that warmth there is a cost._

    Japan had picked up a talent for literature over the years. When he wasn’t training or building he was writing. Plays mostly, with poems and songs scattered here and there. His room was filled with books and paper sheets of the various tales he had created. They covered all kinds of things – politics, religion, war. Japan had learned many things and had put a lot of that knowledge into stories. China cast his eyes uneasily over the room.

    Despite still being such a young nation, Japan had grown increasingly bold and reckless. China picked up a random page and sighed, not even bothering to read the written words. Japan hadn’t come to see him in many months now. Almost twice a week now he was receiving troubling reports of troop movements, small skirmishes; reports that held the aggravating ability to keep someone as old as China up at night.

    The paper fell to the floor as he exited the room and assigned some nearby servants to clean it. Japans things would be kept safe until his return but for the moment China needed the room for a visiting dignitary. China held his head high and walked forward, his brotherly concern being shoved to the side. He had a job to do.

_No one can look at the sun_

_though our eyes are ever straying._

_To catch that brilliance at least once_

_is it worth our vision fading?_

    The blood was soaking into his shirt, he could feel it. It hurt and China was honestly impressed that Japan had managed to get him in the back. He stared at the other nation, breathing heavily. “Attacking me? Invading at your age? What are you thinking little brother?”

    Japans eye never changed. “Stop calling me that. I’m not your brother.”

    “Aren’t you? I found you. I raised you. I taught you eve—“

    “You did nothing!” Japan raised his sword and pointed it, anger bleeding through his impassive façade. “Except take what you thought was yours. That’s what you’ve always done!”

    “That’s not true I—“

    “Do you know who I was before I met you?” China was silent. “Do you care?”

    Their deep breaths were almost drowned out by the sounds of the battle nearby as they stared at each other. China opened his mouth several times, snapping it closed again when no words came to mind. The sound of a horn broke his train of thought as he realised any words he might have come out with likely wouldn’t have made a difference.

    Japan cast a gaze over his withdrawing forces and put his sword away. He didn’t even turn to look back, though China stared after him until long after his brothers’ departure.

_That silly little bird, how did he know?_

_That I would give my eyes for you._

_My eyes, my heart, my soul,_

_All stretched out for my sun to consume._

    Click. Click. Click. China tossed the remote on the coffee table and groaned. The news these days was all so depressing. Didn’t anyone find any enjoyment in life anymore? His hand went up to rub at his eyes. Sleeping was generally the smart idea at this time of night but like so many nights before his rest eluded him. The TV droned on about some new strain of the common cold and China sighed as he stood. He would make some tea and…. ah yes. His storage room hadn’t been organised in quite some time. He always made it halfway through before moving on to some other important job.

    Several hours passed as he slowly made his way through boxes and bags. There were many things in here that he had completely forgotten about. Like this decorative tea set Russia had given him. He clicked his tongue and set aside. Perhaps he could find a place for it in his dining room somewhere. China cringed as he held up a costume from Australia. That boy had no sense of fashion but it was kind of him to attempt it. That would stay in the storage room. Where no one would see it and ask uncomfortable questions.

    China laughed loudly as he flicked through a bunch of posters from France. These were most certainly never going to see the light of day; he would die of embarrassment. Most of them were inside jokes between the two and completely harmless but well… misunderstandings are a common thing among the nations and many followed France. He hummed and carefully returned them to their box. He was about to make another cup of tea when his eyes landed on a smaller box sitting in the corner. It was caked with dust and cobwebs and China frowned at it.

    His cup was set down for the moment as his curiosity grew. The box was old, clearly, but for the life of him he couldn’t remember what was in it. Surely it hadn’t been *that* long since he’d cleaned this place. Several coughing fits later he finally managed to pry the top off without the entire thing collapsing.

    And he immediately wished he hadn’t.

    The papers inside were very old. Most of them looked as if a slight breeze would cause them to crumble. But China didn’t need to look through them. He had memorized every single word carefully written in each page. His chest tightened as he remembered the many nights he’d sat up late, just like now, thumbing through them and reading. Underneath the pages would be paintings, ship designs, bits of fabric and a small religious book. All the things that Japan had done while with China.

    He shoved the lid back on the box and kicked it away, blankly staring as one side fell almost completely off. This was ancient history. The very definition of it in fact. Yet the scar on his back still ached when he remembered everything that had transpired between the two of them. He should hate the other nation. China absently rubbed his hands together, blinking slowly at the box. Sleep was finally finding him where he sat and the fraction of a smile grew on his face.

    “You’re my little brother… rebelling is your job.”

_Once upon a time there was a man_

_whose eyes no longer saw any colour._

_And to every traveller he meets he cries._

_“I saw heaven in the face of my brother.”_

***

**_"The Sun”_ **

_Once upon a time there was_

_a tiny bird with feathers blue._

_To every traveller it met it sang,_

_”Don’t look! The sun will blind you.”_

_Its words ignored, singing mocked,_

_the bird shed not a single tear._

_On and on it sang its warning_

_across this land for me to hear._

_“Little bird, we know.” I tried._

_“Why not sing of something new.”_

_But the bird shook his head at me_

_"None of you know, until you do.”_

_Silly little bird, singing old truths,_

_we cast aside its song and sighed._

_Silly little bird, flying away from me,_

_singing its song until the day it died._

_The sun brings life, reason, warmth._

_Without the sun we are lost._

_None of us stopped to realise_

_for that warmth there is a cost._

_No one can look at the sun_

_though our eyes are ever straying._

_To catch that brilliance at least once_

_is it worth our vision fading?_

_That silly little bird, how did he know?_

_That I would give my eyes for you._

_My eyes, my heart, my soul,_

_All stretched out for my sun to consume._

_Once upon a time there was a man_

_whose eyes no longer saw any colour._

_And to every traveller he meets he cries._

_“I saw heaven in the face of my brother.”_


End file.
